


Волк

by vpif



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpif/pseuds/vpif
Summary: — Быстрее! Быстрее! — Лука торопится, словно они ещё на поле, и он сам несётся с мячом разгонять атаку. — Ну же.И тут же толкает Рамоса спиной к только что захлопнувшейся за ними двери, сминает в ладонях светлую ткань фирменной толстовки, напирает, все еще заведённый после матча.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 2





	Волк

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Данная работа не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям.  
2\. Сирожа снизу очень горяч.  
3\. Автор отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что использовать непереведенные слова — немного дурновкусие, но очень уж хочется. Испанский классный!

— Быстрее! Быстрее! — Лука торопится, словно они ещё на поле, и он сам несётся с мячом разгонять атаку. — Ну же.

И тут же толкает Рамоса спиной к только что захлопнувшейся за ними двери, сминает в ладонях светлую ткань фирменной толстовки, напирает, все еще заведённый после матча. 

Серхио довольно улыбается и кладёт ладонь ему на шею, невесомо поглаживает, успокаивая, и ведёт выше, зарываясь пальцами в спутанные пряди на затылке. Лука на секунду прикрывает глаза, шумно выдыхая носом, а потом, поднявшись на носочки, тянется его поцеловать — щедро и мокро.

— Puta! — Серхио прижимает ладонь к полным губам и неверяще усмехается. — Ты меня укусил!

Лука, наконец, отпускает его и облизывается, отходя на полшага назад, диковато сверкает темными глазами из-под растрепавшейся челки.

— Да, черт возьми, — кивает он. — Я тебя укусил.

И оглядывается через плечо, оценивая идеально застеленную горничной кровать, нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой в приглашающем жесте. — Капитан, por favor.

Серхио качает головой, но все же отлипает от двери и, на ходу стягивая толстовку, идет к нему, в последний момент поборов жгучее желание потрепать Модрича по волосам. 

Лука, словно раскусив его, отшатывается подальше и принимается сдирать с себя форму, немного остервенело дёргая язычок молнии вниз. Серхио в это время уже скидывает на пол черные спортивки, наклоняется, чтобы затем подобрать их, спиной явственно ощущая чужой взгляд, и закидывает на свободное кресло рядом. Следом летят белые гольфы. Оставшись в одном белье, он плюхается на кровать и, самодовольно улыбаясь, смотрит на Модрича.

— Капита-а-н? — хрипловато зовет, смешно пародируя хорватский выговор. Лука поднимает на него взгляд, и Рамос, рисуясь, склоняет голову набок и разводит татуированные руки в стороны. — Por favor!

Лука громко фыркает, но Серхио видит, как дрожат его губы в еле сдерживаемой улыбке. И улыбается в ответ, когда Модрич подходит ближе, становясь между его ног и несильно, но настойчиво толкает кулаком в плечо, заставляя откинуться на локти, а сам забирается сверху, умостившись задницей на чужих бёдрах и сжав бока коленями. Он лёгкий совсем, и Серхио каждый раз удивляется только, откуда в нем столько силы.

Закинув одну руку за голову и удобно устроившись затылком на локте, Серхио второй рассеяно поглаживает Луку по предплечью, пока тот, внезапно растерявший весь свой пыл, с отсутствующим выражением лица смотрит куда-то ему на грудь и медленно, немного сонно моргает, перебирая пальцами по загорелой коже. С ним такое бывает иногда, в том числе и на поле, и камеры в эти моменты крупным планом обычно выхватывают его потерянный взгляд, устремленный куда-то сквозь игроков и болельщиков на трибунах. 

Устав ждать, Серхио подается бёдрами вверх, подсаживая его и притираясь пахом к ягодицам. Звонко шлепает по плечу.

— Vamos, Лука!

Модрич тут же отмирает и, недовольно зыркнув на него, наклоняется ближе, почти распластывается поверх: живот к животу, грудью к груди, и, обхватив ладонями чужое лицо — быстро прижимается губами ко рту. Серхио отвечает осторожно, готовый отпрянуть в любой момент, улыбается в поцелуй, но Лука, вроде, больше не в настроении кусаться, поэтому он все же закрывает глаза и позволяет себе вновь запустить ладонь в чужие волосы.

Спустя почти минуту Лука отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание, и Рамос напоследок влажно лижет его в губы, а потом забавно высовывает язык еще дальше. Как большая псина.

— Неправда, — тут же не соглашается Серхио, и Лука смущается, понимая, что, кажется, сказал это вслух. Серхио, прищурившись, смотрит снизу вверх ему в глаза и сыто ухмыляется. А затем нахально подмигивает, касаясь пальцем иероглифа на шее. — Я волк.

— Как тебе угодно, — говорит Лука, выпрямляясь, и его рука скользит под резинку белых боксеров, обхватывая чужой член. Серхио крупно вздрагивает и громко тянет носом воздух. Какое-то время они молчат, пока Лука, слегка хмурясь, сосредоточенно двигает ладонью, наблюдая, как поджимается чужой живот, красиво напрягаются мышцы пресса — привычное зрелище на любой совместной тренировке — но сейчас все иначе, и Серхио с каждым разом вдыхает все шумнее и чаще, прикрыв глаза. 

Лука тянется окончательно освободить его от мешающегося белья, зацепляет у выпирающей тазовой косточки широкую резинку с надписью «NOBLE DONKEY», тянет вниз, и Рамос понятливо приподнимает задницу, помогая ему. Луке все же приходится слезть с него, он нетерпеливо сдирает немного влажное уже белье до колен Серхио, а дальше тот справляется сам, перебрав ногами и стряхнув мешающуюся ткань куда-то на пол. Лука провожает этот полет долгим взглядом.

— Эй, — Серхио скалится и тычет в него пальцем. — Ты тоже, вперед.

Быстро раздевшись, Лука на пробу касается ладонями татуировок на поджарых бёдрах, поглаживает, и те на удивление покорно расходятся — Серхио ничего не говорит, только смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом и медленно облизывает губы.

— Вот значит, как, — Лука даже не узнает свой голос, враз просевший на пару тонов. Серхио кивает и закидывает обе руки за голову, вытянувшись на постели — тренированное, все в татуировках, крепкое, смуглое тело на белых простынях — и абсолютно беззастенчиво предлагает себя. 

Лука грязно и витиевато ругается на испанском и наваливается на него сверху, выбивая из Серхио удивленный хрип и фиксируя широкие запястья крепкой хваткой. Быстро целует в скулы, нос, отфыркивается от собственных волос и, сминая губы, утягивает Серхио в яростный поцелуй. Его колени давят на чужие бедра, заставляя развести их еще сильнее, притираясь, чтобы стало ближе, плотнее, жарче — кто-то из них не выдерживает и тихо, хрипло стонет. 

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Серхио выдирает руку и кладёт ладонь ему на грудь, там, где темнеет большое родимое пятно, и мягко отталкивает.

— Стой. Дай перевернусь.

Лука послушно сползает, правда, не спуская с него при этом хищного взгляда, и, тряхнув волосами, быстро зачёсывает выбившиеся пряди за ухо, пока Серхио возится, устраиваясь поудобнее — подтягивает ближе смятую подушку, подгребает ее по себя, крепко ухватив руками, и безотчётно трется членом о простынь. А потом, бросив быстрый взгляд на все еще сидящего рядом Модрича, слегка гнётся в пояснице, приподнимая круглую задницу.

Луку дважды просить не приходится. Он тянется ближе, гладит по плечам круговыми движениями, и Серхио довольно поводит лопатками, подставляясь под ласку — и тут же напрягается, когда короткие ногти легонько царапают его где-то у правого плеча.

— Чего ты?

— Волк, — задумчиво бубнит себе под нос Лука, залипая на контраст своих кажущихся почти белыми ладоней и забитой цветными татуировками спины Рамоса. — Мне нравится.

— Я знаю.

Серхио довольно жмурится, пряча ухмылку в изгибе локтя — он себе тоже нравится.

Лука тем временем ведёт ладонями уже по бокам, щекотно проходится по рёбрам и клонится, жмётся ближе, так что Серхио чувствует, как чужие волосы проезжаются по его плечам, а потом Лука вдруг несильно, но ощутимо прикусывает его за загривок, прямо под дурацкой крылатой татуировкой, заставляя Рамоса недовольно заворчать в подушку.

— Puta madre, да что с тобой сегодня? — ему приходится завести руку за голову, чтобы немного грубовато оттащить Луку за волосы от своей шеи.

— Ты слишком самодовольный, — Лука дёргает башкой, и Серхио тут же разжимает пальцы, отпуская его. По голосу совершенно непонятно, шутит тот или говорит серьёзно. — Так нельзя.

— Давай мы поговорим о моем моральном облике позже, — Серхио не может сказать, что выпад Модрича его как-то задел, просто он искренне считает, что постель не место для таких разговоров. — А сейчас ты просто возьмёшь и хорошенько трахнешь меня уже, а?

— Ты сам хотел узнать, — фыркает Лука и отвешивает в отместку шлепок по гладкой заднице. Сминает ягодицу в ладони. — И, раз ты просишь.

Серхио одобрительно урчит, шире разводит бедра, опять зарываясь лицом в подушку. Она же и скрадывает, приглушает рваные вздохи — еще не стоны — которые он издает, когда Лука входит в него, не очень ласково вдавливая пальцы в бока, неумолимо притягивая к себе. 

Он какое-то время немного привыкает, контролируя дыхание и позволяя Модричу вести, а потом сам подается назад, подмахивая и сжимаясь внутри — потому, что Серхио Рамос одинаково хорош во всех ролях. И, черт, это не только про позицию в футболе. Лука что-то бормочет и в ответ стискивает его бока еще крепче. 

Они двигаются в одном ритме, за столько лет привыкшие, притершиеся друг к другу не только на поле, но и в обычной жизни, в постели, понимающие друг друга иногда даже не с полуслова — порой хватает одних взглядов. Лука потихоньку наваливается на него все сильнее, прихватывает для удобства за плечо — и он делает все правильно, просто охуительно правильно, ровно так, как Серхио любит — быстро вперед, так, что низ живота прижимается к чужим ягодицам, а потом сразу назад, почти выскальзывая. Серхио уже жарко под ним, и натруженные за время матча мышцы начинают мелко, конвульсивно подрагивать, он чувствует, как пот собирается у него над верхней губой, в под мышках и на пояснице, и там, где Лука удерживает его ладонями. 

В какой-то момент Лука судорожно дёргается, вгоняя член ещё глубже, разжимает хватку на его правом плече и, подавшись вперёд, обхватывает шею, тянет на себя, выше, заставляя приподняться на руках и предплечьем удерживая под горлом. Серхио отзывается грудным удивленным звуком. Лука утыкается лицом во взмокшие, тяжело пахнущие потом и самим Серхио волосы, дышит куда-то в затылок горячо и заполошно, и Рамосу приходится прогнуться в пояснице еще сильнее, до лёгкой, тянущей боли, потому что из-за чужой руки, пережавшей горло, он не может нормально вздохнуть. Лука выдыхает часто-часто и делает еще несколько совсем уже рваных движений, кажется, не соображая почти ничего, а потом тихо ахает и сдавленно ругается на хорватском, кончая. Серхио беспомощно стонет ему в ответ, все еще ощущая давление на горле, теряясь в вязком жаре вокруг, и тянется правой рукой вниз к своему члену, удерживая их обоих на весу, и за пару секунд тоже доводит себя до разрядки, пачкая спермой ладонь и смятые простыни под ними. И рушится на постель с блаженной пустотой в голове, как после хорошей тренировки — в ушах шумит, пульс отдается во всем теле, и нет сил открыть глаза. Лука слабо шевелится на нем, смазано целуя куда-то под влажную лопатку, и тоже затихает.


End file.
